


With All My Heart, Body and Soul

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (but it's okay because it was to save his life and he likes the changes), (specifically the F one used once), (the boys kiss a lot because they're gross and in love), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Arranged Marriage Attempts, Child Abuse, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered Revolver, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hugs, Imprisonment, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Kougami Kiyoshi Is A Dick Who Needs To Die, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Near Death, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Human Genitalia, Physical Abuse, Pining, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slurs, Starvation, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Two Cocks, Verbal Abuse, Weddings, references to mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Ryoken doesn’t know why his father fears the ocean so much.





	With All My Heart, Body and Soul

Ryoken doesn’t know why his father fears the ocean so much. 

It is a mysterious place, filled with magnificent creatures he’s always wanted to see up close. When he was a child, he used to play in the sea with his mother and pretend he was a merman. They knew his father would be angry if he ever learned, so it was their little secret. It would remain that way until Ryoken died, if his father insists on keeping him from the ocean and never talking about his mother. 

But Ryoken is a determined boy and though he loves his father, the sea calls to him. Each time he sees it, a part of himself, the part that was once a little boy who tried to breathe underwater, longs to be there, in the waves, with the sand between his toes, the sun shining on him. 

So he answers. He tells his father he’s going to a study group with Spectre, who promised to cover for him should his father investigate. Then Ryoken rushes down to the sea. Dipping his toes in the sand, swimming as far as he dares. Nothing has made him feel this at peace since his mother’s disappearance. 

It’s while exploring the rock face he finds something special. A cave system.

He knows it’s stupid to go into one, especially without anyone knowing. But somehow, he feels safe as he swims between the rocks, his torch providing some light in the dark, his goggles giving him protection from the salt and debreas. He swims deeper into the cave and then he sees something odd. A light, shining into the darkness below.

Ryoken swims to the light, breaking the surface with a gasp. He looks around the cave in awe.

The sun shines down through a hole in the ceiling, granting light to everything in the cave. Sea grass sways beneath the waves, while little fish dart in between each blade, like little flecks of blue stardust. Beautiful flowers that look like water lilies line the shore and on the rocks themselves, soft, velvet looking moss looks good enough to sleep on. Red valerian clings to the walls, running down the cracks and swaying in the small winds the opening on the top of the cave provides. It looks like something out of a dream and…

There’s another cave, just above the moss. It looks more like a crater in the wall, but rather than the red valerian clinging to it, blue glowing moss clings to the walls. Outlining a figure Ryoken has only ever seen in story books and his dreams.

A merman. He’s staring at Ryoken with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, making his heart skip a beat to have his pretty face looking his way. Dark blue hair is on the back of his head, with bright blue and pink hair fringing over his face and towards the back in spikes. He has a human looking face, with dark blue scales on his cheeks, throat, shoulders, the outside of his arms, from the V of his hip, down to two beautiful light blue fins where his feet would be. 3 gills line both sides of his neck, fluttering softly.

The merman goes from leaning in the crater, using it as a bed, to turning his whole body towards Ryoken, “What business would a creature of the surface have with me?”

Ryoken flushes from his ears to his neck and looks to the side. Even his voice is beautiful. How he knows a human language he’s not sure, but he’s so glad he does.

“I didn’t mean to intrude.” Ryoken turns his head to him, “Please forgive me.”

The merman tilts his head, “What is your name, being of the above?”

Ryoken swallows, swimming a little closer to him, “Ryoken.”

The merman closes his eyes, murmuring, “Ryoken…”

Ryoken feels his face burn even harder. How does his name sound so attractive on his tongue?

“It’s a lovely name, but I am unfamiliar with it’s meaning.” The merman opens his eyes, “Could you tell me, Ryoken?”

Ryoken swallows, “I’d like to, but I don’t know it, sorry. What’s your name?”

The merman smiles slowly, “I am Yusaku. My name means Playmaker.”

Ryoken’s eyes widen. Is it possible? But those were just legends...

“What’s on your mind, Ryoken?” Yusaku dips his fin into the water, “You look like you’ve heard of me before.”

“I might have?” Ryoken looks at the ceiling, “The town have legends of a merman named Playmaker. They aren’t flattering ones though.”

Yusaku’s eyebrows raise, “The people remember me? I’m surprised. Most of your people don’t live past 100.”

Ryoen looks him up and down, “You’re over 100 years old?!”

How can he look so beautiful at that age?

Yusaku smiles and pushes himself onto the mossy rock, coming out of his crater. He gently pats the stone, “Please, come closer. Tell me of their stories.”

Ryoken swims over, settling his elbows on the moss, “They’re not kind. The stories say you’re a monster.”

“All of us fear that we don’t understand. I know as much of your people as you probably know of mine.” Yusaku looks at him so softly, “I enjoy stories more than anything. Won’t you please share them with me?”

Ryoken can’t possibly refuse him, “Okay.”

Playmaker is the legendary king of the ocean, a fearsome merman who’s enchanted women to drown themselves and dragged men to eat alive at the bottom of the ocean. His court was full of monsters and warriors he’d defeated in battle, making them his slaves for life. Like the fearsome Soulburner, who’s eyes were always on fire, or the courageous Blue Maiden, a fallen angel who was drowned by a siren.

The hero Bohman had tried to defeat the wicked king of the ocean, with the help of his brother Haru and his master, the thunderbird Lightning. But when the Blue Maiden defeated Haru, Bohman feel at the hands of Playmaker’s legendary dragon who could bring back the dead.

Ryoken told each legend like the back of his hand, pausing only for heightened drama and tension. He’d loved the sea before he knew what love was and his mother had taught him the stories from her hometown with the skills of any story teller. He’d researched and gotten to know the legends in place of knowing her, since his father wouldn’t speak of her.

When he was done, Yusaku was staring at him with wide eyes, his gills fluttering, “You’re a natural storyteller. Do you do this for your bread?”

Ryoken feels his cheeks flush, “Oh, no, I don’t. I would like to though.”

“What’s stopping you?” Yusaku sinks into the water, grabbing his hand, “You’d make a grand storyteller.”

Ryoken gulps, feeling a little flustered, “Thank you. I am still training though. My father wants me to learn all I can under his tutelage before I leave him.”

Or at least, that’d how he’d put ‘being forced to continue his studies’ to a stranger.

Yusaku hums, looking at his hand, “I see. I would like to hear your stories again though. I know your people fear the dark, so I won’t keep you. But would you return to this cave another day?”

Ryoken gasps. He can’t believe this. Yusaku wants to see him again?

“Yes, I’d be honoured to!” Ryoken’s so excited, “I’ll come back tomorrow!”

Yusaku smiles and Ryoken’s heart flutters, “Tomorrow then.”

* * *

 

In hindsight, planning for their next meeting to occur tomorrow wasn’t the best idea. Ryoken struggles all day to work out an excuse for why he needs Spectre to cover for him again, his friend does it anyway though when he says he wants to go to the beach. He knows he’s lucky to have Spectre at times like this.

So Ryoken dives into the waters once more until he finds the cave and inside it, Yusaku is waiting with a gentle smile.

“I’m so glad you came.” Yusaku swims to meet him.

Ryoken flushes as he gets close, “I, I said I would, didn’t I?”

Yusaku’s gentle smile grows a little wider and Ryoken’s heart jumps. Yusaku takes his hand and pulls him towards the moss, where Ryoken climbs onto it. He turns around, but Yusaku remains in the water, swimming in circles.

“You’re staying there?” Ryoken sits down, his feet dangling in the water.

Yusaku turns on his back and swims towards him, head first. He head bumps Ryoken’s legs and he flushes.

“This is more comfortable for me. Would it be easier for you to tell your stories if I were closer?” Yusaku gazes up at him, gills fluttering in the water.

Ryoken shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. Yusaku’s so close to his, his, “It’s fine! This is fine, haha, I’ll, I’ll start.”

God, Yusaku makes him such a mess. But he’s never met someone like Yusaku before, human or merman.

Ryoken had spent the night researching Greek mythology, since it had been one of his favourite subjects as a child. So he begins with the legends of Hercules and his 12 labours. Yusaku stares at him like he held the stars in his hands and was explaining how to put them in the sky. It made Ryoken look away and blush, to avoid stammering through the next verse. As Ryoken reached the climax, Yusaku almost buzzed with excitement. Upon declaring Hercules’s final triumph, Yusaku jumped from the water, did a flip and then dove back into the water, completely soaking an unsuspecting Ryoken.

“What the?!” Ryoken coughs as he sits down, doing his best not to slip on the soaking moss.

Yusaku covers his mouth, but his eyes were high, like he was laughing, his shoulders shaking too. He looks so happy and Ryoken’s shock and anger dies in his stomach.

“Apologies, I was just very excited.” Yusaku is swishing his tail and swimming in circles, “Your skill is incredible, Ryoken. I feel rather selfish hoarding it for myself.”

Ryoken blushes and looks to the side, “It’s nothing, I’m just flattered you like it so much.”

Yusaku stops in front of him, “Can I bring members of my court here, so they can hear your tales?”

Ryoken turns to him, “Really?”

Yusaku nods, “They would be delighted. I told them of you after our first visit. I’m sure they’ll love your stories as much as I do.”

Ryoken smiles, “I would like that. I’m not sure if I can come back tomorrow though. My father has lessons with me and will likely not permit me to skip.”

Yusaku’s face falls, “I see.”

Ryoken’s smile wavers. He doesn’t like seeing Yusaku upset, “I’ll try to come at night if you’d like.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen, “Your people fear the darkness with good reason. You would come to the water at night, just to meet my people?”

Ryoken’s face burns, but he wants to be honest, “Yeah, I would. I…” His neck is burning now and he swallows, “I really like spending time with you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku stares at him, then smiles, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night then. I will send a guide to meet you on the beach.”

Ryoken nods, “Okay then.”

* * *

 

Ryoken feels nervous when he walks to the beach after making sure his father was asleep for the night. The water was closer and there was less room to walk without getting wet. He could barely see what he was doing as he pointed his torch in front of him, the moon gone that night. He wasn’t going to turn back though.

He heard an unusual splash, like something had burst from the water. 

Ryoken turns around, pointing his torch in that direction, “Who’s there?!”

He sees the vague outline of, he thinks, is a man, “Are you Ryoken the Storyteller?”

“If I were?” Ryoken feels even more nervous. He doesn’t recognise the voice at all.

Suddenly the man bursts into flames and Ryoken sees the reptilian scales on the man’s body and the way his hair spikes.

“I am Takeru, but the legends know me as Soulburner.” The man smiles, showing off sharp teeth, “King Yusaku says you’re rather talented at telling them.”

Ryoken watches the fire in awe, “Yeah, Yusaku said that too. I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“You’ve already made him smile, Ryoken. That’s a feat in and of itself.” Takeru holds out his hand, “I’ll guide you to the cave.”

Ryoken holds his hand, “Won’t others see you?”

“Only those we allow to see us can. You wouldn’t have found Yusaku’s cave or seen him if he didn’t think you were worth speaking to.” Takeru grins like a wolf, “He’s very fond of you.”

Ryoken’s face warms once more and Takeru leads him to the cave. The red flowers glow a soft blue as the stars try to shine upon them. In the cave it’s not just Yusaku and Takeru, but Ryoken is met by all of Yusaku’s court. Shoichi and his brother Jin, who kept knowledge of medicine and history in their minds. Aoi, the legendary Blue Maiden who was not drowned by a siren, but rather fell in love and dove into the sea to be with Miyu, a knowledge keeper of laws. Emma and her brother Kengo were treasure hunters while Akira and Go watched over the kingdom’s security.

Ryoken was nervous to tell his stories in front of such a crowd of important people. In front of Yusaku, who he desperately wanted to impress. But he stood in the crater he first saw Yusaku in and told the legend of the god Ra’s journey through the night. 

Emma seemed amused at the idea of a snake that wishes to eat a God for some reason, while Kengo was curious about the lands of the dead. Jin and Shoichi playfully attempted to frighten Aoi and Miyu as Ryoken told of the two headed snake that brought Ra to the dawn. Akira was stone faced through it all, while Takeru couldn't stop wiggling and vibrating, with Go grabbing him by the scruff of his neck when Takeru started jumping. Through it all, Yusaku kept his eyes on him and Ryoken felt almost powerful under his gaze, rather than nervous.

By the end of his tale, he was met with cheers and applause from the cavern and Ryoken had never felt more proud of himself.

“I can see why you like him, your highness.” Akira spoke up, finally smiling, “He is a natural.”

Yusaku nods towards his friends, then turns to Ryoken, “Thank you for your story.”

Ryoken beams and bows to them, “Thank you for listening to my story.”

“Humble. I like it.” Go nods, “I would listen to more of your tales again, Ryoken.”

Ryoken smiles, “I’ll return when I can then.”

“Here!” Miyu swims over to him. 

Ryoken kneels in the moss and holds his hand out. She presses a small sea shell to it.

“This will allow you to speak to Yusaku whenever you like!” Miyu explains, her tail swishing.

Ryoken smiles softly and holds it to his heart, “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

Miyu giggles, then turns around, “Best be getting him back safely, Takeru.”

“I will.” Takeru smiles and takes Ryoken’s hand, “See you all soon!”

Ryoken waves, “It was an honour to meet you all.”

Everyone says something of the like, then Ryoken’s eyes get caught in Yusaku’s.

“Sleep well, Ryoken.” Yusaku says, softly.

Ryoken’s heart leaps and he turns pink, “Sleep well, Yusaku.”

* * *

 

Weeks pass in a blurr. Suddenly, Spectre no longer checks if he needs to tell his father Ryoken’s studying with him, he just does it right away. It gives Ryoken the much needed gift of time in Yusaku’s company. He doesn’t just tell stories, Ryoken talks of his daily life and about his friendship with Spectre. Yusaku is all too happy to hear about it all and Ryoken gets to have deep, meaningful conversations with him, too. Yusaku tells him about the trials and rewards of being the King of the sea, from the playful shark puppies that will invade his castle sometimes without knowing or the dolphins who bully the puffer fish. 

Ryoken can’t help but laugh.

“It’s not amusing Ryoken, the puffer fish are good allies and if the dolphins continue their misbehaviour, the alliance itself may fall apart!” Yusaku huffs.

Ryoken covers his mouth, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Most humans think that dolphins are innocent though.”

“Innocent dolphins?” Yusaku gapes at him.

Ryoken nods, “It’s true, though I never thought that was right!”

Yusaku shakes his head, “Glad to see you’re one of the special humans who doesn’t think that at least.”

Ryoken blinks and feels his face flush. He’s wanted to say this for a while, but he hasn’t found the words. This moment though… “I’m not that different from anyone else. You make me feel special, Yusaku.”

“Do your people not treat you as if you are?” Yusaku reaches for his hand.

Ryoken looks to the side as Yusaku takes his hand, “It’s different. They call me special for something I don’t take pride or pleasure in doing or being. It feels as if they see a person they want me to be, not the person I am.”

Ryoken has often been compared to his father by teachers, classmates and his father’s friends in business. He’s always a good negotiator like his father, or he needs to work hard like his father, or he should be his father. Spectre is the only one who accepts him as a person, including his love of the ocean or that of stories. He would have probably gone mad by now without his loyalty.

“That’s tragic.” Yusaku rubs the back of his hand with his thumb, “Story tellers are highly valued among our people. It’s absurd to think someone so creative and gifted is made to feel so poor.”

Ryoken blushes and looks at him, “Wow. Our people don’t value story tellers at all. My father thinks I’m wasting my time learning about it.”

“What?!” Yusaku puts his hands on the moss, pulling himself out of the water a little, nearly into Ryoken’s lap, “But you said your father trained you?”

“In the act of business. Not storytelling.” Ryoken desperately tries to keep his eyes on Yusaku’s face and not watch the drops of water run down his collar bones, “He disapproves of me even being near the ocean. He thinks it’s frightening.”

Yusaku looks at him as if he said he ate the moon, “But your heart longs for the sea.”

Ryoken’s eyes widen, “What?!”

“Ryoken, a merman can not be lied to. When we forge a connection with another, we learn what’s in their hearts.” Yusaku pulls himself onto the moss, on Ryoken’s left. He takes Ryoken’s hands, running his fingers over them, “From the moment we met, I could sense a deep longing in your heart, a sense of belonging in the ocean. It’s devastating to see it go unfulfilled, to think your father, the man who is meant to guide you, is keeping you from what you love.”

Ryoken looks at Yusaku, who’s staring into his eyes intensely. Ryoken’s heart leaps and jumps and he won’t deny it then, if he can’t lie.

“I…” Ryoken swallows, “My heart longs for more than just the ocean.”

Yusaku blinks at him, holding his fingers gently.

“My heart longs for you.” Ryoken closes his eyes, “I like you, Yusaku!”

He can’t watch. If he does, he’ll run away. He’ll see whatever awful negative emotion is on Yusaku’s face and he won’t be welcome to this cave ever again.

“Ryoken…” Yusaku lets go of his hand.

Ryoken keeps his eyes closed.

Yusaku gently places his hand on his cheek, making Ryoken’s heart skip a beat. He opens his eyes without meaning too, gasping. Yusaku is leaning towards him, staring at his face, his eyes flickering down. Ryoken swallows, his mouth hanging open.

“Ryoken….” Yusaku whispers, closing his eyes.

He kisses him.

Ryoken’s heart leaps and floods with adoration, happiness, cheer, he doesn’t know what to name it. But he wants to keep kissing Yusaku, so he closes his eyes, wraps his arms around his neck and does just that. Yusaku almost purrs against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him against him, into the water. Ryoken shivers from the cold and the arousal consuming him, making him cling to Yusaku tighter, press up against him as well. His tail fins brush over his feet, almost making him giggle if his mouth wasn’t too full of Yusaku’s tongue. All he can think about, is how much more he wants, how much more he needs.

Yusaku pulls back and smiles, running his finger over Ryoken’s bottom lip, “That is how a merman expresses romantic interest in a person. Is it the same for humans?”

“Yeah.” Ryoken murmurs, dumbstruck, “Show me more?”

They spend the rest of the day in that cave kissing and kissing and kissing, until the sun sets and Ryoken has no choice but to go home. Yusaku does swim with him out of the cave though, until they reach the end of the rock face.

“I can’t go any closer.” Yusaku is a little pink in the face, “My heart wants the whole world to know I love you and it won’t hide me from humans if they see us.”

Ryoken hums, smiling, “Okay then.”

He leans down to kiss Yusaku one last time, then swims to the shore. Ryoken walks home with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

* * *

 

"You seem to be in a good mood." His father observes over dinner.

Ryoken blinks, "What?"

"You don't need to lie to me, Ryoken. Your face is glowing. Who's the lovely girl who put you in such a mood?" His face has a sly grin, "Should I be expecting a grandson soon?"

Ryoken freezes. 

If his father won't approve of him loving another man, let alone Yusaku. He has no female friends he can lie about either.

"There's no one, I'm just proud of myself for doing well on today's exam." Ryoken bites the inside of his lip, "I'm not interested in having a partner right now, Father and besides, it's much too early for grandchildren."

His father laughs, "Ahhh, but my son, I'm getting old. I'd rather spend my golden years spoiling my grandson as he prepares to take over the company after you've retired."

Ryoken swallows, "Father, it's still much too early. I'm only a student myself, I haven't taken over the company yet."

His father chuckles, "I suppose so. I do hope you find a fiance sooner rather than later. If you're having trouble, many of my friends have lovely daughters."

Ryoken suddenly feels sick and uncomfortable in his skin, "I'll keep that in mind. May I be excused?"

He's finished his food anyway. His father permits it and Ryoken hides in his room. 

He looks at the photograph of his mother on the wall. Hana Kogami was a beautiful woman, with long white hair, blue highlights in it, that match her eyes. She wears a long cream mermaid dress, with matching white high heels. Ryoken has a small polite smile on his face, wearing a small black tux. She wears a proud smile while looking down at him, a hand on his shoulder and the other at her side.

He hadn't wanted his picture done that day, but his mother promised to take him for ice cream if he behaved. Knowing ice cream was their secret code word for the beach, Ryoken had let the camera men instruct and move them as they wanted. Later, his mother and he built the biggest sand castle he'd ever made. It was as tall as him and his mother picked him up so he could decorate it with sea shells they’d found in the water.

Ryoken turns away from the photo and goes into his sock draw. Inside it is a box of special sea shells, drift wood and anything else he had to hide from his father. Including the sea shell that would let him talk to Yusaku.

Ryoken calls through the sea shell, "Yusaku."

A moment happens, "Ryoken?"

Ryoken sighs in relief, "Hey."

"Is everything alright? You sound distressed." Yusaku sounds worried too.

"I'm alright, I promise, I just…" Ryoken blushes, feeling silly, "wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I enjoy listening to your voice as well, Ryoken. I think it's part of why I find your stories so captivating." Yusaku hums.

Ryoken blushes even pinker, "You flatterer."

"Flattery is false. I am being honest." Yusaku huffs.

Ryoken laughs and smiles, "Do you know any legends or stories you could tell me for once?"

"Perhaps. Would it help you sleep?" Yusaku chuckles at that.

"Yeah." Ryoken smiles.

Yusaku sounds like he's smiling too, "Very well. Once upon a time…"

* * *

 

"Ryoken-sama, may I ask you something?"

Ryoken blinks as he turns to Spectre, "Sure, anything?"

They're in the school library, studying for their final exams. They're the only ones who stay that late, but they get the highest marks on exams.

Spectre is smiling a little slyly, "Could you tell me what you do on the beach? Normally, you only need to get there once in a while, but you practically go everyday now. Could you be meeting someone there?"

Ryoken flushes, "I-"

There's no one on land he trusts more than Spectre. He probably wouldn't believe him, but Ryoken knows Spectre won’t give up until he has some identifiable traits.

"It's true, I do meet someone there." Ryoken lays his arms in the desk and rests his head in them, "Someone I'm very fond of."

Spectre gives him a sympathetic look, "Someone your father won't approve of?"

"Sadly." Ryoken smiles as he remembers Yusaku's laugh and the way he jumps when he's especially happy, "But he's special. He makes me feel special."

"May I meet him?" Spectre hums, "I must ensure he is worthy of you."

Ryoken flushes and laughs, "Spectre, you're not my father!"

"No, I'm your friend and if your father won't approve of this boy, then I shall see if he's worthy myself!" Spectre claps his hands together, "In fact, I insist on going with you the next time you see him!"

Ryoken freezes, "Uhhh…."

"No use arguing, Ryoken-sama!" Spectre wags his finger at him.

Ryoken sighs and slumps, "Okay, I'll see what I can do, he’s kinda shy."

* * *

 

The next evening, Ryoken and Spectre head down to the beach. Spectre had told his father his phone was broken, so he would not be available for a call if he asked to check in with him, but Ryoken was pretty sure his father hardly listened. Either way, they had a cover and Ryoken was looking around the beach nervously.

"Where is this boy, Ryoken-sama?" Spectre is in his suit, even on a beach.

Ryoken thinks back on the conversation he had with Yusaku the night before-

_ "So your best friend wishes to approve my worthiness as your lover, since your father won't approve of me on the grounds I am a man like you?" _

_ "To summarize, yes. Spectre probably thinks my father won't approve of you because I always meet you at the beach. I can't talk him out of it." _

_ "When will I meet him then?" _

_ "You're actually going through with it?" _

_ "I wish to meet your friend and to prove myself to him." _

_ "But what if he gets upset because you're a merman? Isn't that supposed to be a secret?" _

_ "It'll work out. I was planning on surprising you with this later, but it'll be useful in this situation." _

_ "Surprise? Yusaku what are you up to? Yusaku? Hello?!" _

Ryoken swallows, "He's around here somewhere."

"Ryoken!"

Spectre and Ryoken turn their heads and he swears his jaw drops to the sand.

Yusaku is running towards him on a pair of legs. Normal, human legs and a pair of blue trucks with sharks on them. He has no idea where he found them, but he's grateful. There's no trace of a scale or gill on him, he looks human. So does everyone else in his court who are running to meet him.

"Yusaku?!" Ryoken shouts in shock.

Yusaku stops in front of him, smiling, "Sorry I couldn't stop them. When they found out I was meeting your friend, they all wanted to see him too."

"Hi, friend of Ryoken!" Takeru waves, jumping out from behind Yusaku, "I'm Takeru!"

Spectre looks at the group in shock, then he hums, "My name is Spectre. Which one of you is Ryoken's lover?"

Ryoken blushes, "Spectre!"

"Me." Yusaku wraps his arms around Ryoken and suddenly lifts him, making Ryoken squawk and wraps his arms around his neck, "I love Ryoken with all my heart and will do whatever it takes to make him smile."

Ryoken turns red to his ears, "Yusaku…"

Yusaku turns to him with a soft smile and Ryoken's heart melts. Spectre chuckles and the two turn to look at him.

"Good, we would have issues if you didn't." Spectre grins, "Now, what do you all normally do on the beach?"

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ryoken and Spectre are leaving the beach, the stars guiding their walk to his house.

"I can see why your father would disapprove." Spectre turns to him with a proud grin, "But they're good people. I'm glad you found them."

Ryoken smiles and nods to his friend, "Yeah, me too."

Ryoken makes himself food when he gets home, taking it to his room to eat. His heart feels oddly full, like he's going to burst from the joy of having Spectre meet and like his new friends and Yusaku. While telling stories and holding each other close, Ryoken could see Spectre annoying Aoi and Takeru on purpose, but getting along well with Emma and Kengo. Go didn't like him much either, but Spectre clearly had fun with him. 

Ryoken pulls out his sea shell, "Yusaku."

"Ryoken." Yusaku sounds nervous, "Does Spectre approve? Will we no longer get to see each other? Will I-"

"He approves!" Ryoken laughs.

Yusaku sighs, "Good."

"How did you turn into a human?" Ryoken rolls onto his back.

"I am friends with a sea witch who makes a potion for me when I need it." Yusaku hums, "I wanted to surprise you with it and become more familiar with your world."

Ryoken places his hand on his heart, smiling like an idiot, "Yusaku, thank you, that's sweet."

"I care for you, Ryoken. I truly do." Yusaku sighs, "The potion takes a while to brew though, so it'll be another moon phase before I can go on land again. I'm sorry."

Ryoken bites his lip, "Is there a potion that would let me breathe underwater?"

Yusaku is quiet for a moment, "You wish to visit my realm?"

"Yeah." Ryoken swallows, "Not at night or an evening thought. The next time my father is on a business trip. He goes on them often, so it's possible I could spend a day or three with you."

"I'll tell her to start making it!" Yusaku laughs a little, like he can't believe it, "It only takes half a moon phase to brew!"

Ryoken beams, "I think my father is going on his business trip then!"

"In half a moon phase, then." Yusaku sounds so happy, "I can't wait to show you my kingdom, Ryoken."

"Me neither." Ryoken laughs a little.

He can’t even imagine what it’ll be like.

* * *

 

Just as he'd hoped, his father goes on another business trip, and with Spectre's assistance, he fakes such a terrible flu, he can't go. Ryoken tells Spectre he's spending a few days at his boyfriend's house and gets told to bring condoms with him. Ryoken screams and takes off running to the beach, blushing to his ears.

He and Yusaku had been getting more intimate and Ryoken was pretty sure Yusaku stared at his body more, but that could be in his head. Maybe he just thought he was strange for not having scales or something else.

Ryoken reaches the beach and finds Yusaku waving at him from the sea. Ryoken swims out to meet him, smiling as they bob in the water together.

"The potion is here." Yusaku pulls out a small glass jar, "You need to drink it."

Ryoken grabs the jar and pulls the cork off it. He swallows it all at once, nearly gagging on the awful flavour. But he drinks it and takes a few gasps-

He can't breathe-

Yusaku tugs him under the waves and on reflex he holds his breath. He can't hold it forever, especially when he didn't have any before hand. So he inhales and finds oxygen returning to his lungs and his brain.

"Are you alright?" Yusaku holds his hand.

Ryoken nods, not sure if he can speak underwater. He smiles at Yusaku and kisses him. Yusaku lets out a soft moan and tangles his fingers in Ryoken's hair, getting caught on the strap for his goggles. He sucks on his tongue, his bottom lip, their bodies crushed against each other. Ryoken doesn't need to stop for breathe either. He could kiss Yusaku for the rest of his life if he wanted. Ryoken's head spins with the idea-

Then Yusaku pulls back, gasping, gills fluttering, chest heaving like he's desperate for oxygen. Ryoken goes pink at the thought he turned Yusaku into this. He looks so beautiful.

"I'd prefer to continue that in my private quarters this evening." Yusaku gets out, "If I can have you that is."

Ryoken gasps, "Really? You want me?"

So it wasn't all in his head. And he can talk.

"Of course I do." Yusaku caresses his cheek, "You are the single most attractive being I have ever cared for. I wish to be sexually intimate with you, if you're interested in the same with me."

Ryoken flushes to his ears and can't stop smiling, "Please. I'd love that."

Yusaku returns his smile and rests their foreheads together. Ryoken wraps his arms around his shoulders and nuzzles Yusaku's collarbones, doing his best to avoid hitting him with his goggles. Yusaku lets out an adorable clicking noise and hums against his hair. Ryoken's never felt so at peace.

* * *

 

Ryoken and Yusaku had explored the entire castle, running into many of his friends. Ryoken was fascinated by the coral gardens and played with the baby sharks happily, even the mightiest one named Meg.

Ryoken sadly couldn't eat any of the food, due to a general dislike of sea food. Yusaku almost coaxed him to eat a clam though, if one of Go's wards hadn't run up to him, begging for a story to go with their meal. Ryoken was happy to entertain the court with the tale of Eros and Psyche, occasionally giving Yusaku looks when recounting Psyche's trials for her beloved. By the end of his story, the court were in applause and wished for him to join them for after evening drinks. Ryoken had looked to Yusaku, unsure what to do, but he'd just shrugged. So Ryoken choose to retire with his beloved, claiming swimming for so long had exhausted him. Yusaku had swept him into his arms and taken him through the castle halls. Ryoken didn't pay attention to his surroundings at all and simply kissed Yusaku's gills.

Yusaku shivers, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ryoken gently licks him, his face turning pink, "Humans are sensitive on the neck and allowing contact there is a sign of deep trust. I was hoping you could bite me."

Yusaku bites out a snarl, "Stop or I'll fuck you right here in the hallway."

Ryoken freezes, his head filled with images of being absolutely ravaged by Yusaku where anyone could see them-

Yusaku swims under some kelp and Ryoken gasps. He tries to look around but Yusaku doesn't give him any time to see anything but blue glowing algae, grabbing his face and dragging him into a desperate kiss. Ryoken's eyes flutter shut as his mouth is filled with Yusaku's tongue. It's so long and slippery and tastes so good. Ryoken moans and tangles his fingers in Yusaku's hair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his waist.

Yusaku snarls, "Why do you need that accursed cloth?"

Ryoken pants, his mind elsewhere, his head feeling fuzzy, "Huh?"

Yusaku pulls on his wet suit, "Off, now."

Ryoken flushes and starts pulling the zipper down, his shoulders uncovered quickly. Yusaku latches onto his neck, sucking against the skin, making Ryoken cry out, racking his nails down his back. Yusaku hisses and presses Ryoken against the wall, bathing him in a soft blue light.

"Sorry." Ryoken gasps out.

Yusaku laughs and Ryoken's heart melts, "Please don't be. I want everyone in the kingdom to know their King has a beautiful lover, who more than satisfies him."

Ryoken turns pink, "I still haven't got my clothes off."

Yusaku pulls back from his neck, looking at it with a grin, "Please hurry then. I want to see all of you."

Ryoken shivers and pulls the wet suit off his arms. He shimmies it down his thighs, feeling nervousness strike his heart. He really wants to impress and please Yusaku, but they'll probably look very different. He's pretty sure fish don't have cocks, but Yusaku's no fish. Oh God, he's getting cold feet thinking about it. 

"Something wrong?" Yusaku swims a little closer, "We can do this another day."

Ryoken shakes his head, holding the suit to his crouch "No, I just… What are your… parts... like?"

Yusaku blinks at him and Ryoken is red to his ears and neck and he'd love to die any day now. 

"What's it like for humans?" Yusaku sits on a small mossy rock. 

Ryoken swears he's never been this red in his life, "Well… we have penetrative sex, so… some of our people have… entrances to a…. A womb where infants grow, like an egg."

"Fascinating." Yusaku puts his chin in his fist, "Do you have one of these entrances?"

"No, but… my… behind." Ryoken coughs and dear God this couldn't be more awkward, "Inside is a pleasure gland, so people who normally penetrate can… be penetrated too."

"I take it you'd normally penetrate in this situation?" Yusaku tilts his head.

Ryoken swallows and looks down, "I… normally yes, but I… I want… I want you inside me." 

"Do you normally produce a fluid to make it easier on your body?" Yusaku blinks at him.

Ryoken squeaks and covers his face, "No, and I don't think I can say anything else without trying to explode, so I'm just going to stop!"

He can't believe he got all that out, he's going to die! Ryoken just wants the sea to swallow him whole already!

There's a few beats of silence, then Ryoken feels the water change. 

"Ryoken?" Yusaku calls so softly. He tugs on his wet suit gently, "Please."

He can't deny him.

Ryoken removes his hands and gasps, his eyes caught in Yusaku's passionate gaze. His eyes light a fire in his heart and it's melting like a candle. He wants to be good and make Yusaku feel good more than anything, but he's not sure if he can.

"May I put my tongue inside you?" Yusaku murmurs, "I don't want to risk hurting you during our first time together."

Ryoken's blood rushes south and his body is burning, "You still want to, even though that was the most awkward conversation I've ever had?"

Yusaku smiles and brushes some of his hair behind his ear, "I am only more interested now that I know more about you and your pleasure. I want to see what you look like lost in it, if you'll let me."

Ryoken stares at him, swallows and nods, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Yusaku kisses him and tugs the wet suit away. Ryoken shivers, wrapping his arms around his neck, the water chilling him, but stroking the fire all the same. Yusaku pulls back to nip at his neck, sending little spikes of pleasure down Ryoken's spin and to his cock. Ryoken tries to press against Yusaku, to feel his warmth, but Yusaku slips down his body, kissing him as he does. Ryoken whimpers and squirms as he gets closer and closer to his crouch.

Yusaku hums against his belly button, "Is that your sire?"

Ryoken blinks at him, "My what?"

"This." Yusaku runs a finger over his cock, making Ryoken cry out, "Do you use this to enter?"

"Yes, yes." Ryoken heaves for breathe, trying to get under control.

Yusaku chuckles, "Sensitive?"

Ryoken nods, face burning, "Very much so."

Yusaku lowers himself more and licks him. Ryoken cries out, his head thrown back, arching. Yusaku grins again and pulls apart Ryoken's cheeks.

"Where might the pleasure gland be?" Yusaku hums.

Ryoken can't look down, he'll die, "In the back, deep inside."

Yusaku hums and suddenly his tongue is deep, deep inside him. Ryoken cries out, grabbing Yusaku's hair on reflex, sobbing and squirming. It's so weird, but it's so good, this feels so good, he's hot and his heart is melting and bursting-

"YUSAKU!" Ryoken shouts, choking on a sob, "There, there, you found it, ahhh~"

His body is burning and aching and Yusaku keeps pressing his tongue against his prostate in little circles, that are driving him mad. He won't last, it's too much, too much, fuck-

Yusaku pulls back suddenly, holding his cheek, "Are you alright?"

Ryoken chokes, heaving for breath, "Why did you stop, damnit?!" 

He was so close!

"You said it was too much. I feared I was overwhelming you." Yusaku strokes his cheek with his thumb.

Ryoken heaves for breathe, "Okay, it was a bit. I'm kinda supposed to be a little overwhelmed to orgasm though."

Yusaku hums, nodding, "What must I do to help you then?"

Ryoken smiles and settles his hands on Yusaku's shoulders, blushing to his hair, "You could enter me?"

Yusaku looks at him in something close to awe, "I can? But you haven't seen-"

"I want you, Yusaku. I trust you more than anyone else. Please." Ryoken wraps his arms around Yusaku's neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear, praying he sounds sexy, "Fuck me like you said you would if I did this."

He licks Yusaku's neck, just below one of his gills and gently bites.

Yusaku lets out a click and suddenly Ryoken is laying on his back, on some moss and something smooth, slimey and hot is sliding inside him. Ryoken chokes on a sob, looking down. Then he really does choke.

Yusaku has two cocks. They're purple and about as long as Ryoken's hand. They're shaped a little like tentacles, but no suckers or nasty hooks. The tip looks like a pair of lips. One is already slipping inside him and the other wraps around his own cock.

"YUSAKU!" Ryoken screams.

Yusaku grunts, leaning forward, "Ryoken!"

Ryoken scrambles to wrap his limbs around Yusaku, holding on for dear life. The tentacle around his cock is squeezing and licking, the tip sucking against his skin wherever it touches, like a kiss. The one inside him is wiggling and twisting, seeking out his prostate. It's amazing, he feels amazing, he could come like this, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Ryoken can't stop crying and moaning, racking his nails down Yusaku's back, feeling the scales under his fingers. Yusaku babbles lovingly against his neck, nothing he can catch though with his head too stuffed with pleasure. He can't escape it, every touch brings him closer to coming and he's so close already-

Yusaku bites him.

Ryoken comes with a silent shout.

Yusaku shudders and racks his nails down Ryoken's back, sending tingly shots of pleasure to his core. Something hot and wet fills him up and shoots onto his chest. Ryoken is too busy trying to catch his breath to keep up with the sensations. He falls asleep.

* * *

 

Ryoken comes awake in bits and pieces. His dream clings to his mind and he wouldn’t mind indulging in it again. But his senses are returning to him and someone is running their fingers through his hair. It’s a really nice feeling, too. He hums softly.

He’s met with another hum and an arm around his waist bringing him closer. Ryoken lazily draws circles in Yusaku’s lower back with his finger, nuzzling into his neck. His body aches, especially his ass and lower back, but his heart is full. This is what true peace feels like. He wants to wake up feeling well rested, like this, every day of his life.

“Morning.” Yusaku murmurs in his ear.

Ryoken opens his blurry eyes and finds himself face to face with Yusaku’s gills. He looks up to see Yusaku giving him a loving soft grin that he knows he’s reflecting without even trying to. Just seeing Yusaku makes him happy.

He’s in love. Really, truly in love. He won't say just yet though.

“Good morning.” Ryoken murmurs back, yawning half way through.

Yusaku smiles wider and kisses his forehead, “Sleep well? Any pain?”

“Yes. Just my lower back.” Ryoken wraps his arms around Yusaku, “It’ll remind me of what we did later.”

“Ryoken!” Yusaku is actually flushed for once.

Ryoken laughs and pushes himself up to kiss him. Yusaku’s eyes widen, then he closes them, kissing him softly. Ryoken closes his own eyes and relaxes into the kiss. He feels so good. Not sexually or physically. His heart just feels full and soft and he doesn’t want this moment to end.

Yusaku pulls back slowly, “We need to get you to the surface. The potion won’t last for long. You have until midday.”

Ryoken sighs, bubbles spilling from his lips, “Only until noon?”

Yusaku smiles and brushes his hair behind his ear, “If we hurry, we can spend some time on the beach together.”

Ryoken smiles and nods.

* * *

 

“Sooo…” Spectre hums.

Ryoken blinks, turning to him. They’re actually studying at Spectre’s house for once, since the library was closed for repairs. If you asked Ryoken, he would say he was doing fine, but really his notes have been nothing but subconscious drivel about Yusaku. Ryoken was hoping Spectre wouldn’t notice his good mood.

But Spectre can read him like a book, “Is Yusaku any good in bed?”

Ryoken flushes down to his neck, “Spectre!”

“I’m guessing yes.” Spectre laughs, “You’re practically glowing.”

Ryoken covers his face, “Stop it-”

“I can’t wait to hear the wedding bells ring!” Spectre springs to his feet, dancing around him, “Ryoken and Yusaku, sitting in a tree-”

“Spectre!” 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-”

“Spectre!”

“Then the first date!”

“Spectre!”

“Next thing you know, you’re 6 months la-”

“SPECTRE!”

* * *

 

Half a month later, Ryoken is meeting Yusaku on the beach, in human form.

“So, is there anything you want to-” Ryoken runs up to him, pausing, “What are you wearing?”

Yusaku is wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, “Clothes don’t often float down to the bottom and I couldn’t find anything else on the beach.”

Ryoken himself is wearing jeans, a shirt and a sweater and it’s pretty cold. He pulls off his backpack and out of it a few clothes he had.

“I thought as much, so I came prepared.” Ryoken hands him the clothes, “If you walk around town with just swim trunks, you’re going to attract attention.”

Yusaku smiles, taking the clothes, “Wouldn’t I anyway, walking with such an attractive young man?”

Ryoken flushes and looks at the ground, “Just get changed.”

Yusaku laughs and does just that. Now in sneakers, jeans and a black hoodie, Yusaku looks prepared for the chilling weather. Ryoken takes his hand and the two walk into town.

They explore the town museum, where Yusaku marvels over the paintings and tributes to the local legends of Playmaker and his allies. They have lunch in a cafe, where Ryoken watches Yusaku give his chicken an occasional whiff and disgusted look, before carefully trying out some vegetables and deciding he’ll risk the meat. Ryoken can’t help but laugh at him, which gets him a few clicks and eyerolls from Yusaku, but also a small smile. 

Yusaku and Ryoken then pass by the fair and go on a few of the tamer rides, before Yusaku decides he loves the adrenaline spike and makes him go on the wilder ones. Though he walks off them feeling like he has no idea how to move his feet, Yusaku is there to pick him up and carry him when it’s too much. The last ride they go on at the amusement park is the fairest wheel, where they hold hands and lean against each other, watching the sun start to set. Yusaku kisses his temple as they come down, then it’s a calm walk to the beach.

“Humans are so creative.” Yusaku laughs, “I’ve never experienced anything like that coaster.”

Ryoken looks at him and shakes his head, “I’m just glad you had a good time.”

The sand is in view, so Yusaku changes out of his borrowed cloths and into the swim trucks he saw him in. They walk onto the beach hand in hand. Yusaku turns to Ryoken, grins and suddenly, Ryoken is in his arms, crying out in shock as he’s spun around, accidentally dropping his bag of borrowed clothes. Ryoken laughs and keeps his arms around Yusaku’s shoulders. Ryoken is getting dizzy, he’s sure Yusaku is to, but he just can’t stop laughing and smiling and being in the moment-

Yusaku falls backwards and Ryoken goes with him, crushing him on accident.

Ryoken sits up, supporting himself with his arms, “Are you okay?!”

Yusaku coughs, but he’s smiling, “I couldn’t see the drift wood behind me, I was lost in your eyes.”

Ryoken flushes and shakes his head, but he’s smiling too, “Dork.”

“Yours.” Yusaku counters, leaning up to kiss him, whispering against his lips, “My heart, body and soul belong to you, Ryoken the Storyteller. The sea will always welcome you.”

Ryoken smiles and gets to his feet. Yusaku blinks up at him. Ryoken pulls him to his feet, then into his arms. Yusaku gasps as Ryoken lifts him, putting his hands on his shoulders while Ryoken holds his waist.

“And I belong to you, King Yusaku of the Sea.” Ryoken grins up at him, “My heart, body and soul love you with everything I am.”

Yusaku stares down at him, looking absolutely floored. Ryoken slips his hands up Yusaku’s back, slowly lowering him to the sand. Yusaku’s arms suddenly lock behind his neck, drawing Ryoken into a kiss. He nearly topples, but manages to hold himself up, kissing Yusaku while lowering him to the ground. They kiss in the light of the setting sun and this moment needs to last forever.

But it can’t.

Yusaku pulls back, brushing Ryoken’s hair away from his face, “I can’t stay. The spell ends at sunset.”

“I know.” Ryoken moves his hands from Yusaku’s shoulders to his arms. They slip down until he’s holding Yusaku’s hands, tightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yusaku smiles and lifts his hands, kissing the back of both of them, “Tomorrow.”

With that, they slowly let go of each others’ hands. Ryoken walks up the concrete with the bag, while Yusaku dives into the water. They wave at one another, before going home. Both of them grinning, their hands over their hearts.

Ryoken said it. He's so glad he did.

* * *

 

"Ryoken."

Ryoken freezes when he sees his father staring at him stone faced. He told his father he was going to Spectre’s house for a study day and his father was supposed to be in a meeting. As far as his father should know, he hasn’t done anything wrong. Spectre wouldn’t sell him out. But the look in his father's eyes.

He's angry.

Ryoken swallows and turns to him fully, "Hello father."

His father takes a step towards him, "Do you remember why I forbid you from going near the ocean?"

Ryoken stands still, swallowing the truth, "It is a dangerous place for humans. We don't belong there and the creatures of the sea will eat us."

But Yusaku had said he was always welcome to the sea, it would always welcome him. 

"Then can you please explain to me…" His father stands right in front of him, making Ryoken lookup, "Why I saw you in the water, kissing a strange young man?"

Ryoken's mind spikes with panic and he goes with his first option, "I wasn't in the water." 

Denial.

His father is unphased, "Really? How odd that I didn't find you at Spectre's house when I went to pick you up, then. If you weren't in the water and you weren't at Spectre's house, then where were you?"

What would Spectre say?

"I was on my way home." Ryoken hopes to the stars above it's right, "I finished my work early and didn't want to trouble Spectre any further."

His father looks angrier, "Our home is nowhere near the ocean though, son. And I can’t think of anywhere you’d be able to find this.” 

He pulls out Ryoken’s special box and snaps it open, revealing all his sea side treasures he and his mother had hidden in it. Ryoken’s heart drops to his feet as his father walks into his space.

“I'll give you one last chance to answer honestly." His father grabs his chin, making him look up. "Why were you in the water kissing a strange young man?"

Oh no.

Ryoken swallows and does something he never has before. He pushes his father away, turns around and tries to escape through the door-

"Ryoken!"

He shouts when his father grabs his hair, then the rest of him. Ryoken struggles as best as he can but his father throws him in his bedroom anyway. Ryoken shouts when his head hits the corner of his wardrobe, making him curl up in pain.

His father looks down on him, "We're moving. As far away from the ocean as possible. You have a week to pack."

He closes the door on him, locking it from the outside. Ryoken sits up and feels the back of his head, tears running down his face.

There's blood.

Ryoken covers his mouth and sobs into his hands all night long as his heart shatters.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, the blood on his head is dried and he comes to his senses enough to realize his room is bare. His clothes and sheets are nowhere to be seen, all his photos of his mother are off the wall. The only things left in his room are his empty wood wear and bed frame. His window is locked tight and the key for it is probably in his father’s hands. With his door locked, there’s no way out.

That won’t stop him from trying though.

Ryoken takes a running start and slams against his bedroom door. It doesn’t budge. He does it again. Same result. He rams it again and again and again until his shoulder aches too much to move.

Ryoken rests his shoulder against the door and shouts, “LET ME OUT!”

“THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, RYOKEN!” His father shouts back.

“KEEPING ME IMPRISONED IS GOOD FOR ME?!” Ryoken punches the door, “LET ME OUT, I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”

“YOU WENT TO THE SEA! YOU KNOW THAT’S FORBIDDEN!” His father snarls, “I knew if you turned out a faggot, it would end badly.”

Ryoken freezes. 

Then he snarls, “And what’s so wrong about loving another boy?! It’s love, not a bomb!”

“It’s disease!” His father shouts, “I’m just trying to cure you!”

“There’s nothing to cure, old man!” Ryoken stands up, his anger fueling his spirit.

He roars and tries to barrel down the door again. It nearly opens, he’s sure of it. He hears scrapping and Ryoken tries to open it again. This time it doesn’t budge.

Ryoken screams as loud as he can, “FATHER LET ME OUT!”

He gets no reply.

So he screams and pushes and does everything he can until he can’t move anymore, from the pain in his body and the ache in his heart.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken calls for him, then passes out.

* * *

2 days pass and Ryoken can’t get out. He doesn’t have the nerve to try and jump out the window, even if he had anything to break it open or pick the lock. Ryoken’s room has a connecting bathroom, so he hasn’t gone that long without water, but he won’t survive much longer without food. His stomach churns and aches, but nowhere near as much as his heart does from being parted from Yusaku.

All he can think about is him. His laugh, his smile, their day at the fair, their first time.

Ryoken cries himself to sleep after every escape attempt fails. He wakes up exhausted and wishing hunger would just take him already, so he won’t have to suffer being without Yusaku anymore.

Then he remembers he can’t leave Yusaku behind and tries again. Nothing will stop him from getting to his Yusaku. Not even his father.

But every hour it gets harder and harder to move, think or stay awake. 

His hunger is something he can’t ignore and Ryoken wonders if this is what dying feels like. His mind fills with thoughts of who and what he loves. The sound of waves on rocks, a comforting melody to his weary soul. His dearest mother, Hana, who he remembers being the spitting image of as a child. Spectre, his only friend who he saw as someone he could rely on and trust. Yusaku, who makes his heart jump and fall, melt and burn, ache and sooth. 

Ryoken’s vision goes blurry when something seems to finally change.

Something is being moved. Something big and heavy from his door. Was his father waiting for him to be too weak to escape, to finally bring him food? Should he even bother to eat, if this is his fate, to be trapped forever? He should, Yusaku wouldn’t want him to die. But Ryoken’s not sure if he can move, or if he can swallow enough of his pride to eat.

His door clicks open.

A sharp gasp and something crashes in front of him, “No.”

Ryoken’s heart leaps and he musters up the strength to open his eyes.

Yusaku. He’s right there.

“Ryoken don’t leave me, please, I love you!" Yusaku slips his arm under his shoulders, “Ryoken!”

“Yusaku.” Ryoken murmurs. 

His throat hurts from all the screaming he’s done. It’s worth it though.

Yusaku smiles at him, crying on him, “Ryoken!”

Ryoken manages to smile, “You’re here.”

He can’t believe it. Please let this be real, not just a ‘just before death vision’.

Yusaku lifts him up, grunting, “Come on, we have to get you out.”

Ryoken looks down and gasps, “Yusaku, you’re bleeding!”

He is. His feet are bloody messes, like he’s been walking over glass. There’s footprints of blood behind him too.

“Consequence of a rushed spell.” Yusaku huffs, lifting him high enough that Ryoken manages to wrap his arms around his neck, “I’ll live.”

Ryoken starts to cry, “Why? Why would you do that to yourself? How’d you find me?”

“Spectre.” Yusaku carries him into the hallway, “He ran to the beach looking for me and the others. Takeru can only take on his legged form when he’s on contact with sand, so I told the sea witch to give me legs to find you.”

Ryoken stiffens, “My father-”

“Spectre said he’d keep him busy.” Yusaku bites his lip as he shoves his way through the front door, “We have to get you out.”

Ryoken’s heart aches at the thought of what Spectre must be going through at the hands of his father, “Oh no.”

“He’ll live.” Yusaku leans against the wall, gasping for breathe.

Ryoken feels his heart ache and determination grabs his heart. He lowers himself to the floor, nearly stumbling. It’s taking everything he has to stand, but…

Ryoken wraps his arms around Yusaku, lifting him off the ground.

“Ryoken, no, you’re weak!” Yusaku shakes his head.

Ryoken huffs and puts Yusaku on his shoulder, “And you’re bleeding. I can do this.”

So he walks. He doesn’t listen to what Yusaku has to say, making sure he doesn’t drop him. He barely has the mind to think about his destination, just focusing on the next step. They reach the beach at midnight, or something close to it and are met by Takeru and Spectre.

“OH MY POSEIDON!” Takeru rushes over to him, taking Yusaku, “What happened?!”

Ryoken stumbles, but Spectre holds him. His vision is really blurry. He can’t think straight.

“He’s starv….locked up….”

“...bleeding, so he…”

“Ryoken.”

Ryoken can’t keep his eyes open. 

“Ryoken!”

* * *

His awareness comes back a little bit, as Ryoken vaguely registers he’s floating. Then it rushes to him along with the memories and he gasps awake, shouting, “Yusaku!”

Bubbles burst from his mouth and Ryoken looks around in shock. He’s in some underwater cave, but can breathe okay. Someone made him drink the breathing potion then.

“Ryoken!”

Yusaku turns his head and, “Yusaku!”

He’s alright!

Ryoken tries to scramble to his feet, but finds they won’t do what he tells them to. He looks down and gasps.

He has a tail. Silver scales, with patches of blue like his hair. The fins on the bottom are a light blue as well. The scales lead up and cover most of his body, like they do on Yusaku’s. He feels his neck and finds he has gills, too.

Yusaku rushes to his side and bows his head, “I’m sorry!”

Ryoken turns to him, “What…. Happened?”

Yusaku lifts his head, his eyes red like he’d been crying even under water, “You were going to die. The sea witch said the only way to save you was to turn you into a merman. You’ve been here since the transformation.”

Ryoken swallows.

Yusaku stares at him, then he swallows too and bows his head, “The transformation will last for the next 6 months. After that, you’ll have your legs and be immune to all spells that would allow you to breathe under the water, until another 6 months have passed. Then you’ll be a merman again. I’m sorry for stealing you from the above for so long. You’ll be cursed like this for the rest of your days and it’s all my fa-”

“Yusaku.” Ryoken interrupts.

Yusaku freezes, slowly lifting his head.

Ryoken smiles, “I wanted to be a merman when I was a child. I never thought that wish would come true. You saved my life and helped me escape my father. Thank you.”

Yusaku stares at him. His shoulders start to shake and he looks like he’s crying once more, even though they’re deep in the ocean. Ryoken hugs him close and Yusaku returns it, hiding his face in his chest.

“I almost lost you.” Yusaku hiccups, “I can’t go through that again.”

“We won’t have a choice in 6 months. But until then, I’ll never leave your side.” Ryoken kisses his hair, “I promise to be with you for the rest of my days in the 7 seas.”

Yusaku laughs through his hiccups, “That’s how mers propose, Ryoken. Are you saying you want to be my King consort?”

Ryoken knows the answer right away, “Yep.”

Yusauk freezes.

Ryoken swallows, nervous, “Someone has to keep you from walking on land and wrecking your feet for me.”

Yusaku lifts his head and looks him in the eyes. Ryoken swallows again. Time seems to stop.

Then Yusaku slowly smiles, “And someone has to stop you from over exerting yourself to the point of near death.”

Ryoken gives an offended gasp and huffs. Yusaku laughs and laughs and Ryoken’s heart is bursting once more. 

"How's the patient doing?" 

Ryoken freezes, turning towards the doorway. It's impossible. No way.

"He's alright," Yusaku turns to get, "It's all thanks to you, Lady Hana."

"Mom?" Ryoken whispers.

The mermaid turns to him. Her hair is longer than he remembers, but it's the same shades of blue and white as his own, with electric blue eyes. Cloth wraps around her chest, her tail looks just like his.

She smiles at him, "Hey son."

Ryoken starts to cry, "How? We thought you were missing!"

His Mom shakes her head, "It's a long story, little one."

Ryoken turns to Yusaku, who sits next to him, holding his hand. 

Ryoken smiles and turns to her, "We have time."

His Mom smiles and sits across from him. 

She tells him how his father stole her tail when she was young and naive, too much so to know how to keep herself safe. She'd been forced to be his wife and bare his children while she looked for her tail. She'd only found it when Ryoken was 8 and she knew she couldn't take him to the sea with her. So she asked Spectre's mother to protect Ryoken in her stead. Yusaku found her not long after she returned to the sea and offered her protection in his court. She soon relearned the art of magic and helped his court and kingdom stay happy and healthy.

Ryoken swallows, "What'll happen to Spectre?"

"He's a smart boy, he'll escape Kogami. I doubt he'll stick around here anymore anyway, since he doesn't want sirens to drown him." His Mom giggles.

Ryoken smiles and nods. He turns to Yusaku, who smiles and kisses his forehead. Ryoken kisses his cheek, smiling at the feel of those scales. Yusaku smiles at him, then turns to his Mom.

"Lady Hana." Yusaku bows his head, "May I take your son's hand in marriage?"

Ryoken gasps, turning towards his Mom.

"No." His Mom says.

Ryoken sits up, "Mom, please-"

"Not unless I get to officiate." His Mom smiles, "My son being married is a big day. I should be the one to make sure it goes off without a hitch."

Yusaku lifts his head and smiles, "I promise to dedicate my life to making him happy, Lady Hana. Thank you."

Ryoken smiles and turns to Yusaku, drawing him in for a kiss-

* * *

 

Applause break out on the ocean floor as Ryoken and Yusaku pull back to look over their friends.

Miyu and Aoi are holding each other close, Miyu’s tears disappearing into the sea, Aoi petting her head and giving them a proud smile. Akira and Takeru are sobbing their hearts out, holding each other close, while Spectre pats Takeru’s shoulder. Go is trying and failling to get the happy kids to calm down, who are all swimming in circles and doing tricks. Emma is whistling as she throws her brother’s hat into the air and Kengo isn’t even mad about it. Jin and Shoichi are both crying, Shoichi more than Jin, who’s shaking his head at his older brother. Countless other guests cheer and clap.

Hana smiles, “I now pronounce you King Consort Ryoken the Storyteller and King Yusaku the Brave! All hail the Kings!”

“All hail the Kings!” The crowd shouts, none being louder than their court, “Long live the Kings!”

Ryoken and Yusaku smile at each other and share one more kiss, as the necklaces they wear glint in the light of the glowing plankton.

Ryoken is home, in the sea where his cowardly father can never find him again.


End file.
